Ces choses que je ne peux pas perdre
by Memorysong
Summary: Alors que Jon s'apprête à prononcer ses vœux, il trouve un allié inattendu. Si on regarde mieux, on peux apercevoir une amie aussi. Si certaines choses ne peuvent changer, elles peuvent être affrontées ensemble. Jon trouve un allié, une amie et, même s'il ne le voit pas, bien plus encore.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici mon histoire, enfin le début !**

 **Elle risque d'être longue je vous préviens puisqu'elle va se passer dans toutes les saisons.**

 **Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent, le reste étant la propriété de George R.R. Martin. (Pour le plus grand malheur de ceux et celles qui, comme moi, aimeraient bien avoir certains personnages à domicile!)**

 **Si cela vous plait ou que vous trouvez des choses incohérentes ou incompréhensibles, n'hésitez pas à commenter, au contraire, cela me ferait plus que plaisir!**

* * *

Jon observait les combats autour de lui, le regard ennuyé. Les journées à la garde de nuit étaient pourtant bien remplies, mais très répétitives. Il avait hâte d'enfin prononcer ses vœux pour aller patrouiller avec son oncle. Son regard se fit plus triste. Penser à son oncle amenait des souvenirs, et un sentiment de manque qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir son père ou ses frères et sœur- même Sansa qui pourtant n'était pas proche de lui-... Ses pensées furent interrompues par un claquement violent dans la jambe, et il para aussitôt le coup que son entraîneur du jour lui porta.

-Les sauvageons ne te préviendront pas de l'autre côté du mur Snow, commença le jeune d'une voix dure.

-J'étais dans mes pensées.

-C'est pas mon souci.

Jon se retint de grimacer. Il ne connaissait pas bien James Colnes, mais il ne le détestait pas. Contrairement à Thorne, James prenait le temps d'expliquer, de montrer, de conseiller ses élèves. Il avait même été surpris lors de leur premier entraînement ensemble, autant par ses méthodes que par sa pratique. Plus petit et menu que Jon- et que la plupart des autres d'ailleurs -, il tenait son épée avec une assurance qui ne trompait pas, il avait appris par un maître d'arme. Pourtant, aucune maison connue ne portait le nom de Colnes, et il ne possédait pas de caractéristique particulière. Un teint légèrement mate -du sud probablement-, un visage aux traits fins, _comme féminin_ , coiffé de cheveux noirs mi-longs coiffés en chignon, et ponctué de deux billes bleues foncées. Il portait souvent un bandeau dans les cheveux.

Il parlait peu, et était le plus souvent accompagné de Dany, un frère de la garde qui semblait toujours de bonne humeur, ce qui en agaçait plus d'un d'ailleurs. Jon l'appréciait sans pour autant l'adorer. Quand à James, le brun lui trouvait un air étrange. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le plus petit ne cessait de se mettre volontairement à l'écart, sa chambre -à l'exact opposé de celles des autres- en était le parfait exemple. Sans parler de son comportement, de sa position jusque dans ses expression, Jon distinguait toujours un malaise, petit et invisible pour quiconque l'eut regardé simplement, mais bel et bien là, comme s'il jouait un rôle. Et si Jon s'était convaincu de ne pas s'en mêler au départ, la curiosité s'était faite plus forte lorsque James avait commencé à entraîner son groupe. Une tape sur son front le fit revenir sur terre. Il croisa le regard mécontent de l'objet de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils.

-Si je t'emmerde, tu me le dis. Ironisa James.

-Désolé, j'étais...

-Perdu dans tes pensées, j'ai vu.

La colère laissa place au sérieux alors qu'il soupirait longuement.

-Ici les risques sont moindres, Jon Snow. Au delà du mur c'est une autre histoire. Affirma t-il. La plus petite erreur peut te faire tuer, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rêvasser.

-Je sais, et ça ne se reproduira pas. Pointa Jon avec certitude.

James renifla avant de s'éloigner, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté. Jon le suivit des yeux un instant, remarquant sans peine la façon dont il se baissa pour aider Grenn à se relever, les genoux rapprochés et le dos bien droit. Exactement comme Lady Catelyn l'avait apprit à Sansa...

* * *

Jon caressait distraitement fantôme tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Bientôt il prononcerait ses vœux et rentrera enfin dans la garde de nuit. Il voulait partir de l'autre côté du mur, retrouver son oncle et le ramener sain et sauf. Le brun espérait aussi que son insertion lui permettrait d'obtenir des informations sur James, dont le secret le titillait toujours autant. Pendant une semaine il avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Lors des repas, Jon le rejoignait lui et Dany, et au bout de quelques minutes seulement le blond semblait l'avoir inséré dans la case ''meilleur ami depuis toujours''. Du côté de James en revanche, rien de concluant. Il semblait se méfier de lui, ce que Jon trouvait ironique puisque James était bien celui qui cachait quelque chose. Cela n'avait pas empêché le demi-Stark de remarquer un nouveau détail troublant. La voix de James avait des accros, des moments où les syllabes sortaient plus aigus, avant qu'il ne se reprenne d'un raclement de gorge.

Rien finalement qui pourrait confirmer ou non les soupçons de Jon. Jusqu'à cet après-midi du moins...

En plein entraînement et sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, James avait lâché son épée au sol avant de se précipiter dans les appartements de mestre Aemon. Grenn, dont le partenaire venait tout de même de s'enfuir en courant sans raison, avait mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut Pyp qui le fit réagir en s'exclamant que sa tête l'avait fait fuir, provoquant des rires dans toute la cour tandis que le blond le poursuivait, avant que Thorne n'intervienne pour réclamer le sérieux. Jon resta cependant un moment le regard fixé sur la porte du mestre, sa curiosité piquée au vif et sa frustration plus forte que jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croise le regard de Dany qui lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Jon n'y répondit pas. Parce qu'avant le sourire et l'apparente bienveillance du blond, le brun fut certain de l'avoir vu, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés, fixant son regard mécontent sur lui.

Jon n'avait pas revu James de la journée, celui-ci n'étant pas venu au dîner. Dîner pendant lequel Sam n'avait pas cessé de lui poser des questions sur son comportement étrange. Des questions restées sans réponse. Il ne voulait pas partager ses soupçons, mais ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir ouvertement. Son ami avait été blessé par son silence, Jon le savait bien et se promit de tout lui dire lorsqu'il aurait enfin les réponses qu'il attendait tant.

Fantôme leva la tête, les oreilles dressées, et se tourna vers la porte. Jon fronça les sourcils lorsque son loup sauta à terre pour sentir la porte.

-Fantôme ? Murmura Jon en se levant.

Le loup lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reprendre sa précédente activité. Jon s'approcha et, posant sa main sur la poignée, tenta d'entendre quelque chose. Face au silence, il ouvrit lentement la porte après avoir ordonné à Fantôme de rester dans la chambre.

Il traversa doucement le couloir désert avant de s'arrêter en apercevant le ciel sombre. Jon fronça les sourcils en voyant la raison de l'agitation de son compagnon. James, seul dans la cour, sellait un cheval. Il ne portait pas les vêtements noirs de la garde de nuit, mais une grande tunique et un pantalon commun aux civils. Jon voulut l'aborder mais se retint, peut être tenait-il enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Il attendit donc que James monte l'animal et quitte château noir pour sortir du couloir et se précipiter vers les écuries. Il sella la première monture qu'il trouva, et s'efforça de combiner discrétion et rapidité. LA dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien que quelqu'un ne le retienne. Il aurait besoin de Fantôme pour retrouver la piste de James, alors il siffla pour gagner du temps. Dès lors que le loup apparut, Jon s'élança à la poursuite de celui dont les secrets apparents n'avaient cessés de le travailler.

Guidé par son compagnon, Jon arriva à la frontière d'un village après une dizaine de minutes.

-Fantôme, va mon grand, chuchota le brun, indiquant d'un mouvement de tête la forêt par laquelle ils étaient venus.

Le grand loup, aussi silencieux qu'il puisse être pourrait toujours surprendre -voir terrifier- les quelques habitants encore éveillés. Jon fixa son loup jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir, avant de faire avancer son cheval dans l'allée principale. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de voir la monture de James devant une échoppe. Il attacha son cheval à ses cotés et s'approcha de l'entrée. Il attendit quelques instants devant la porte, pestant silencieusement contre sa stupidité alors que sa main, à la recherche du pommeau d'une épée, se refermait sur le vide, avant d'entrer doucement. A sa grande surprise, il était maintenant entouré de robes, de tissus et de bijoux. Un drôle d'endroit pour venir au beau milieu de la nuit, tant et si bien que Jon redouta un instant de s'être trompé de lieu, avant d'entendre des voix au fond de la boutique. Là, une porte fermée dont provenait la conversation.

-Je ne viens pas dès lors que je le souhaite, je ne peux me présenter à vous que la nuit.

La voix était celle de James, Jon n'avait aucun doute la dessus. Néanmoins elle semblait légèrement plus aigu et, étrangement, plus naturelle.

-V'pourriez quand même envoyer un message quand vous voulez passer, ou faire un signe j'sais pas mam'zelle, histoire que je puisse me préparer.

Là, Jon n'y comprenait plus rien. La première voix était celle de James, et mis à part son interlocuteur -interlocutrice se corrigea t-il en analysant la seconde voix qui, bien que bourrue et grave, restait bien celle d'une femme- il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre puisque personne d'autre ne se manifesta pour le reste de la conversation. Pourtant, si la femme s'adressait à une ''mam'zelle'', il devait forcément y avoir une seconde femme dans cette pièce. Il resta ainsi à écouter pendant de longues minutes et songea même à repartir, n'étant absolument pas en position de force, désarmé dans un endroit inconnu avec Fantôme là où seuls les Dieux pouvaient le voir -parce que Jon le lui avait ordonné soit dit en passant-., mais il brûlait d'être si près du but avec plus de nouvelles questions que de réponses. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

Pour finalement rester immobile, figé sur place tandis que se dardait sur lui les regards de non pas une, mais deux femmes. S'il songea un seul instant à détourner les yeux pour trouver James, il n'en fit rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pas alors que devant lui se trouvait sa réplique parfaite, les cheveux détachés et le torse seulement recouvert par un corset, et dont les yeux -les yeux de James- étaient emplis d'une surprise sans nom. Il y eu un silence pesant durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Ce fut finalement la troisième âme dans la pièce, une femme âgée dont le regard ne cessait de voyager entre les deux plus jeunes, qui se reprit en premier.

-Vous vous connaissez peut être ? Commença t-elle doucement.

James -pas James se corrigea brusquement Jon, pas James- parut reprendre ses esprits et Jon n'attendit pas plus alors que dans ses yeux apparaissait une colère indescriptible et qu'il se levait pour saisir la poigne de sa lame. Jon sauta sur son cheval et le mit au galop sans prendre la peine de se retourner lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il fonça vers Château Noir, remarquant à peine la présence de Fantôme à ses côtés, ses pensées embrouillées dans un mélange de notions qui lui faisaient mal à la tête. La seule chose dont il était certain était que James avait effectivement caché quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose avait probablement un rapport avec son corps. _Son corps de femme._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, qui a mis un peu de temps à arriver je l'avoue.. Sachez donc que les chapitres paraitront probablement à ce rythme, voire même avec une attente plus longue si nécessaire. EN effet je réfère prendre du temps pour écrire un bon chapitre dans lequel toutes les informations sont organisées, plutôt que d'en sortir un tout les 2 jours de 300 mots sans que ça ne vous apporte rien. Donc voilà!**

 **Merci à PrekDeva pour avoir mis l'histoire en follow et favorite, ça me fait énormément plaisir!**

 **Merci également à** **RageAgainstTheGhosts pour sa review dont voici la réponse:**

 _ **Contente que l'idée te plaise, cela m'est apparu comme une évidence lorsque j'ai commencé la série XD. J'ai posé la question à une amie, elle non plus n'est pas sûre de savoir si une femme dans la garde de nuit est vraiment interdit. Mais à mon avis même si ça ne l'était pas, il y aurait toujours des imbéciles (je ne cite personne, je ne pense pas que ça soir nécessaire^^) pour râler contre une femme dans leurs rangs. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant!**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jon était resté éveillé toute la nuit, indécis. Dès lors qu'il avait comprit que James- ou quelque soit son nom -ne le suivait pas, son premier réflexe avait été de songer à aller voir le Lord Commandant pour tout lui dire. Mais il s'était stoppé en étudiant de nouveau la situation. James était une femme, une femme déguisée en homme dans la garde de nuit. Une femme qui se débrouillait diablement bien avec une épée. Elle ne contraignait en rien la vie des frères jurés, au contraire elle participait autant voir même plus que certains autres membres. S'il révélait ce qu'il avait vu, quelle fin l'attendait? Jon voulait croire qu'elle serait simplement renvoyée sans qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait, mais la vérité était tout autre et il le savait bien. Nombreux seraient ceux qui, atteint dans leur orgueil et leur fierté de mâle viril, prendrait mal la présence d'une femme dans leurs rangs et exigeraient une sanction à la hauteur de la faute. Ce que Jon trouvait plutôt stupide d'ailleurs étant donné la faute en question.

D'un autre côté, la garde de nuit était réservée aux hommes, chacun avait connaissance de cette règle et tous s'y tenait- sauf elle visiblement-. La place d'une femme n'était sûrement pas dans un lieu aussi lugubre et violent que Château Noir, et son devoir ne concernait en rien une maîtrise quelconque du combat ou du maniement de l'épée. Cet argument disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé lorsque Jon pensa à sa petite sœur. Que Arya se déguise en homme pour se battre à l'insu de tous- surtout de sa mère d'ailleurs -ne l'étonnerais pas le moins du monde. Pas alors que la jeune fille passait déjà tout son temps libre à perfectionner ses tirs ou son galop. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire qui ne fit qu'affirmer son ressenti. En restant dans ses appartements sans parler à quiconque de sa découverte, Jon était certain d'avoir prit la meilleure décision. Il eut tout de même une pesée pour Sam, à qui il s'était promis de tout expliquer. Il avait confiance en lui, son ami saurait garder la bouche fermée s'il le lui demandait. Du moins l'espérait-il.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il se leva le matin suivant, déterminé à parler à Sam, puis à James pour mettre les choses un minimum au clair. Et aussi pour satisfaire sa curiosité qui, au lieu de s'apaiser, n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil des heures.

Trouver son ami ne fut pas bien difficile, celui-ci étant entrain de briser son jeun dans la grande salle. Jon s'assit à ses côtés.

-Jon, tout va bien?

-Oui, écoute il faudra qu'on parle lors de notre tour de veille ce soir, murmura le brun.

Sam haussa les sourcils avant de hocher la tête. Jon parcouru la salle du regard plusieurs fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence, James n'était pas là.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu James?

-James? Non, pas que je sache, répondit son ami en portant son verre à ses lèvres

-Vous cherchez James?

Sam sursauta tant et si bien qu'il renversa la majeure partie du liquide sur la table. Jon se tourna pour voir Dany, les yeux fixés sur sa personne, un sourire amical collé aux lèvres et auquel Jon ne croyait pas un seul instant.

-Pourquoi ? Susurra le blond

-Comme ça, claqua Jon avant que Sam n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Ils se toisaient presque froidement maintenant. Sam hésitait à intervenir, comme les quelques hommes autour qui avaient remarqué l'atmosphère pesante qui venait de survenir dans la pièce.

-Il est avec le Lord Commandant Mormont. Commença Dany d'une voix calme, mais où l'on sentait pointer un soupçon de colère. Pour discuter d'un imprévu.

 _Il sait_ , pensa aussitôt Jon, _Dany sait pour James et il sait aussi pour cette nuit._

Cela expliquait les regards presque menaçants qu'il avait surpris, et le proximité qu'il semblait entretenir avec James. Cela pouvait également mettre une raison sur son apparente colère envers lui. Et si Jon n'avait nullement l'intention de porter préjudice à leur ''ami'' commun, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il supportait le comportement clairement arrogant et provocateur du blond. Il n'hésita donc pas à lui renvoyer la politesse. Il avait le sang des Stark après tout, le sang des loups.

-Rien de grave j'espère, fit mine de s'inquiéter le brun.

-Pour l'instant non, je suis sûr que tout va très bien aller. Après tout, nous sommes des gens civilisés et pleins de bon sens. Il serait stupide que certaines choses ne viennent à malencontreusement arriver... Répondit Dany avec un sourire provocateur.

-C'est une menace ? Murmura Jon, une lueur dangereuse dansant au fond de ses yeux.

-Un conseil Snow, prend le comme un conseil.

Sam agrippa le bras de son ami au moment même où celui-ci ce levait, les poings serrés et le corps tendu, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait.

-Jon allons-y, on va à entraînement, supplia t-il en tirant légèrement le brun.

La tension semblait prête à éclater entre lui et Dany, ce qui devait absolument être évité si Jon voulait avoir ne serai-ce qu'une infime chance de rentrer dans la garde de nuit. Le soulagement de Samwell fut à peine masqué lorsque Jon, après plusieurs longues minutes de combat visuel, daigna enfin lui accorder son attention pour se diriger avec lui vers la sortie. Le vent glacial leur fit -pour une fois- le plus grand bien.

-He bien, commença le châtain, c'était étrange. Et dangereux, rajouta t-il l'instant suivant.

Sam fixa son ami lorsqu'il fut clair que celui-ci ne répondrait pas.

-Très étrange ! Insista t-il plus fort.

-Je t'expliquerai absolument tout ce soir Sam, répliqua Jon d'une voix lasse, bien qu'encore un peu énervée.

-Ho.. Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Parce que.

-Ça me paraît être une excellente raison..

Sa plaisanterie arracha au moins un léger sourire au noiraud, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son calme. Au plus grand plaisir de Sam qui ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver avec un Stark, ou demi Stark, énervé sur les bras. Il avait déjà du mal à contrer l'esprit têtu de Jon en temps normal, alors devoir se confronter à un loup enragé, très peu pour lui !

Cette satisfaction disparut bien vite lorsque sous ses yeux apparut un des hommes qui le méprisait sans doute le plus au monde- son père mit à part bien sûr -.

-C'est Thorne qui nous entraîne aujourd'hui, se lamenta Sam d'une petite voix.

-Pour une fois c'est peut être pas si mal, marmonna Jon, surprenant son ami.

-Pas si mal ? Cet homme est un tyran! Je préfère de loin les autres membres...

-Comme James ?

-Eh bien oui, balbutia le châtain, entre autre... Toi en revanche tu sembles l'apprécier depuis un moment non ?

-Ce soir Sam, rappela Jon, un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

-Tout ces secrets ont intérêts à être intéressants, plus le temps passe et plus je m'impatiente ! Bougonna t-il.

 _Comme moi avant hier soir_ , songea Jon, amusé par le comportement de son ami.

-Tu ne seras pas déçu, promit-il en riant.

* * *

Quelques heures de souffrances au service de Thorne plus tard, Jon et Sam étaient assis à leur poste au sommet du mur. Si la hauteur ne dérangeait pas Jon, son ami au contraire s'était placé le plus éloigné possible du bord. Ils étaient là depuis un moment sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aborde le ''sujet secret''. Ce fut Sam qui craqua en premier, faisant sourire l'autre.

-Alors ton fameux secret, quel est-il ? Questionna Sam, le regard intéressé.

-Tu ne vas peut être pas me croire, prévint Jon.

-Tu as promis quelque chose d'intéressant, et je ne doute pas de ta parole.

-Très bien..

Jon inspira, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'annoncer ça, avant d'opter pour la manière directe.

-James est une femme.

-Et moi je suis meilleur combattant que toi, plaisanta Sam, sérieusement Jon, je veux vraiment savoir !

-Sam, je suis sérieux.

Il n'était pas compliqué de savoir ce que pensait Sam, il suffisait généralement de regarder la couleur de son visage. Il avait pâli plus vite qu'un mort, ce qui amusa Jon autant que ça l'inquiéta.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Je le suis.

-James est une femme ?

-C'est ça.

-Ha...

Jon patienta, laissant le temps nécessaire à Sam pour traiter l'information. Il ne comprenait que trop bien sa réaction, lui même ayant cogité toute la nuit tant ses pensées étaient embrouillées.

-Comment... comment sait-tu cela ? Demanda finalement le châtain d'une petite voix hésitante.

-Je l'ai suivie hors de Château Noir la nuit dernière, avant de le-la voir, se reprit Jon en fronçant les sourcils, il 'était vraiment pas aisé de parler de James au féminin. Elle était dans une boutique de tissu.

-C'est absurde, ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme est dans un tel endroit que c'est une femme.

-Sam, j'ai vu son corps, et crois moi c'était tout sauf un corps d'homme. Claqua Jon.

Sam bégaya un instant, toujours aussi surpris et incrédule.

-Mais... Personne ne le sait ?

-Dany sûrement. Le Lord Commandant est peut être dans la confidence, supposa t-il en se remémorant que le blond avait évoqué la présence de James dans son bureau.

-Et Mestre Aemon. Ajouta Sam.

Jon lui lança un regard surpris.

-Ils se sont souvent vu de ce que je sais. Expliqua le châtain en se triturant les mains, réflexe qu'il avait lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise ou stressé par quelque chose. Et, si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors il doit sans doute être celui à qui elle s'adresse pour, tu sais, les périodes des filles...

Jon haussa les sourcils alors que certaines pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient doucement. Lorsque James avait quitté l'entraînement en catastrophe, ils s'étaient tous demandés ce qu'il lui arrivait. Jon le savait maintenant, et il hésitait entre être heureux ou gêné.

-Donc... James est un femme, répéta de nouveau Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas l'air totalement convaincu.

-Je le serais quand je le verrais de mes propres yeux, pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais avoue que c'est assez difficile à avaler.

Il ne pouvais qu'acquiescer, bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas être totalement cru. Il se demanda aussi comment Sam pourrait bien voir ce que lui avait vu. La réponse ne venait pas, alors Jon ne répondit pas. Le silence qui s'installa ne ft pas pesant, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Une bourrasque de vent plus froide que les autres les fit frissonner de concert. Sam se redressa légèrement.

-Il fait particulièrement froid ce soir, remarqua t-il.

-L'hiver doit se rapprocher... Marmonna Jon en se remémorant les paroles de sa maison. Et oncle Benjen est encore là-bas, continua t-il en fixant l'horizon.

-Il arrivera probablement dans les prochains jours, ou semaines. Il est le commandant des patrouilleurs, s'il y a bien une personne pour qui nous faire du souci est inutile, c'est lui !

Jon voulait le croire, il se le répétait sans cesse. Mais ,malgré lui, une part de son être ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son oncle, seul figure familiale en ces lieux, revenir de cette interminable patrouille. Son ami se leva alors.

-Je vais chercher une fourrure de plus, tu en veux une ?

-Non merci Sam, je connaît bien le froid, sourit Jon.

-Bien Monsieur-je-viens-du-Nord-et-je-ne-craint-pas-le-froid, plaisanta Sam en partant.

Jon renifla, amusé par les bêtises de son ami, avant de fixer de nouveau son regard au loin. Une fois ces vœux prononcés, il irait là-bas, et il ramènerait son oncle. Il s'en fit la promesse. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un arriver, Sam ne pouvait pas être déjà de retour. Il ne fut donc qu'à moitié surpris lorsque après s'être retourné, il retrouva non pas Sam, mais James. L'épée pointant sa gorge en revanche le surpris plus.

James était rapide, trop rapide, bien plus que lui qui eut à peine le temps de poser la main sur la garde de son épée.

-Je te le déconseille.

James ne trafiquait plus sa voix devant lui visiblement. Jon lâcha son épée, son regard fixé dans celui de l'autre.

-Jon Snow, commença t-elle, fils bâtard d'Eddard Stark, élevé à Winterfell en compagnie de ses demi-frères et sœurs, un honneur pour un bâtard. Venu à Château-Noir de son plein gré avec son oncle. Bon combattant et suffisamment courageux pour tenir tête à Alliser Thornes. Il y a pas mal de monde qui semble t'apprécier,, même le Lord commandant semble confiant à ton sujet.

La pointe de son épée vint appuyer sur sa gorge, et il se retint de reculer.

-Mais tu semble avoir un sérieux problème pour la conservation de la vie privée d'autrui.

-Tu es dans la garde de nuit, si tu voulais de l'intimité c'est pas ici que tu aurais dû venir, répliqua Jon.

-Et grande gueule en plus de ça... continua t-elle en souriant.

La poigne de James sembla se relâcher légèrement, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se détendre légèrement, pas assez encore pour qu'il ne baisse totalement sa garde.

-Seulement, peu importe combien tu peux être apprécié et appréciable, ce que tu as vu hier et ce que tu sais aujourd'hui c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas laisser se répandre. J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi.

-j'ai ma petite idée.

-Tant mieux, reprit-elle, tu comprend donc aisément la nécessité d'étouffer le problème avant qu'il ne se développe plus.

-Je ne suis pas allé voir le Lord commandant, protesta aussitôt Jon. J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait !

-Je sais. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Demanda t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel le regard fut le seul moyen de communication.

-Je t'ai suivie hier soir parce que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, commença t-il doucement.

-Et c'est le cas maintenant peut-être ?

-Non. Je ne te connaît pas, et j n'ai aucune confiance en toi pour le moment. Mais je sais au moins que ma première idée est fausse. Tu n'es pas un traître.

-Je ne respecte pourtant pas les règles telles qu'elles sont écrites, rétorqua la jeune femme.

-Avec une règle aussi stupide je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça une faute ou une trahison. Une bêtise à la rigueur.

Le sourire musé qui prit place sur les lèvres de James rassura Jon.

-Et puis, si j'ai tout compris comme il faut, le Lord commandant ne semble pas beaucoup dérangé par ta présence...

Elle l'observa un instant avant de ranger prudemment son épée dans son fourreau.

-C'est pas faux, admit t-elle. Je rejoins donc son avis à ton sujet concernant notre petit secret. Secret qui doit rester entre nous Snow, tu comprend ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien, ça aurait été dommage d'avoir à te balancer du haut du mur, pour toi comme pour moi. Plus pour toi quand même..

Jon étira le coin de ses lèvres, mitigé. Devait-il être amusé ou inquiété par le sérieux de la jeune femme ? Il songea alors à Sam et devint livide.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Non non, rien de grave...

Elle fronça les sourcils, le regard plein de soupçon.

-Personne n'est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et grimaça alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Qui ?

-Sam, répondit-il doucement.

-Samwell Tarly, celui qui est toujours avec toi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Lui même, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui lui en ai parlé.

-Ouais, ça je m'en doute, railla t-elle.

Elle parut réfléchir un instant avant de soupirer.

-J'aurais une petite discussion avec lui dans ce cas.

-Je serais là. Affirma Jon

-Tu as peur que je le traumatise ?

-T'es pas la plus rassurante des personnes figure toi...

-Ho sa va, je ne t'ai pas martyrisé non plus ! Protesta la jeune femme en le foudroyant du regard.

-Tu m'a menacé de me pousser du haut du mur, rappela t-il.

-Tu retiens le pire toi, ricana t-elle.

Elle lui sourit avant de se tourner pour partir. Jon se souvint d'une question importante dans sa tête.

-Attend ! Ton nom, ton vrai nom c'est quoi ?

Elle l'observa un instant, visiblement surprise.

-Mary. Mon nom c'est Mary, déclara t-elle doucement avant de partir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le troisième chapitre est là! Youpi !**

 **Plus long que le précédent, j'avoue être satisfaite! C'est les vacances qui font ça!**

 **Merci pour les reviews et les follows, ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir des retours sur cette histoire :D**

 **RageAgainstTheGhosts : Et oui, voilà une Mary! Effectivement je ne suis pas à l'abri de quelques blagues à ce sujet! J'aime garder du suspens, ça permet au lecteur de vouloir la suite, de s'imaginer les évènements qui pourraient suivre. Effectivement j'ai tendance à me pencher sur les dialogues- même si je préfère écrire en description, cherche l'erreur...-, je vais donc tenter d'instaurer plus de passages narratifs pour rendre l'histoire un peu plus fluide.  
**

 **PrekDeva : Merci pour ton commentaire ultra positif, ça fait super plaisir! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer dans ce sens!(il n'y a pas de raison après tout non ? ;D )  
**

 **Karozthor the Necromagus** : **Figure toi que moi aussi. Non je rigole, disons qu'à l'échelle de Westeros sa présence ne va pas changer tellement de choses, c'est plus au niveau du mur que les choses vont bouger. (Par contre d'autres personnages peuvent influencer d'autres endroits, je n'en dit pas plus :D )**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!**

* * *

Une semaine était passée, et la routine quotidienne de Jon n'avait pas changée d'un pouce. Toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes gestes, encore et toujours la même chose. A un détail près cette fois. Lorsqu'il croisait Mary, il n'était plus méfiant ou tendu, simplement surpris. Et amusé. Jon ne pouvait que ricaner, maintenant qu'il était dans le secret, du comique de la situation. Il regardait la jeune femme et se demandait intérieurement comment il avait pu la voir comme un homme. Tous pouvaient le voir, mais elle n'avait qu'à clamer qu'elle était un homme pour que tout le monde en soit persuadé.

Sam, loin de l'amusement de son ami, ressentait quant à lui un certain malaise en présence de la brune. Pas qu'il soit contre sa présence, de cela il s'en fichait bien. C'était la décision de Mary après tout, qui était-il donc pour la juger, lui qui avec sa piètre maîtrise des armes semblait être tout son contraire ?

Son attitude à l'égard de la jeune femme venait plutôt de la façon utilisée pour le mettre au parfum. Même Jon avait grimacé, prenant pitié de son ami qui, face à une Mary calme aux paroles dangereuses, était resté la bouche ouverte et les membres tremblants. L'air franchement satisfait qui s'était installé sur le visage de la brune après que Sam lui ai balbutié un semblant de promesse pouvait sans aucun doute être considéré comme un des moments les plus apeurant pour le pauvre garçon.

Si avec Mary tout se passait relativement bien, avec Dany c'était une autre histoire. Parce que là où se trouvait la jeune femme, on pouvait être sûr de trouver également le blond, collé à elle comme une moule à son rocher. Au départ, seuls les regards menaçants et méprisants- qui commençaient à taper sur les nerfs de Jon -qu'il leur jetait étaient dérangeants. A présent, c'était sa présence même qui énervait le brun. Cet homme était faux, entièrement faux. Il lui lançait un sourire rayonnant devant le reste du monde avant de le fusiller du regard la seconde suivante. Et Jon exécrait cela. Cela devait se voir puisque régulièrement Sam, Pyp et Grenn -les deux derniers sans comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs – s'occupaient de le calmer, en l'éloignant ou en lui parlant. Les rares fois où c'était Mary qui s'occupait de lui remettre les idées en place, elle se contentait de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes, en s'assurant qu'il comprenait bien le message. Simple, mais efficace, et douloureux à la longue. Il aurait même pu ressentir une pointe de compassion envers Dany qui, lui, était toujours réprimandé de cette façon lorsqu'il s'avisait de le regarder un peu trop mal. Mais c'était Dany, donc pas de compassion.

Leurs échanges d'amitié et d'amour à l'état pur n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, tant et si bien qu'un jour Jon fut convoqué par le Lord Commandant. S'en suivit une discussion à sens unique, ponctuée de sermons et d'avertissements qui le fit grincer des dents. L'attitude de Thorne méritait des réprimandes. L'attitude de Danny méritait des réprimandes. Pas la sienne. Il comprit pourquoi il était vraiment là lorsque, après un long et profond soupir de la part du vieil homme, la conversation dévia vers un autre sujet.

-Alors, commença le vieil ours d'une voix lasse, tu sais maintenant pour James.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Jon répondit quand même.

-Oui, je le sais depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant.

-Hum... Tant de temps...

Le jeune loup fronça les sourcils.

-Elle vous l'a dit non ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai été le premier au courant. Mary voulait t'amener ici par la peau du cul, ses mots pas les miens, grogna t-il. Je l'ai convaincu d'attendre, elle est donc restée ici et nous avons patienté. Mais tu n'es pas venu alors je l'ai laissée prendre les choses en mains. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas trop te malmener au passage.

-C'est gentil à vous, railla Jon alors que l'image d'une Mary menaçant de le jeter du haut du mur apparaissait dans son esprit.

-Lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle m'a apprit que tu ne dirais rien, enfin sauf concernant Tarly mais bon, elle m'a assuré que lui aussi garderait sa bouche fermée alors sa va. En revanche j'aimerai savoir quelque chose, que toi seul peux me dire.

-Je vous écoute.

-Tu n'es pas venu me voir, tu n'en a parlé à personne, et tu as même certifié que le secret de Mary devenait le tien, pourquoi faire tout cela pour quelqu'un que tu connais à peine ? Pour quelqu'un que tu soupçonnais même de trahison ? Parce qu'après tout, c'est de la trahison, non ?

Jon ne répondit pas immédiatement, alors que le commandant le fixait, impassible.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le mot approprié. Le fait qu'elle soit une femme ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de plus dangereux que n'importe quelle personne ici.

Ho, quel beau mensonge. Jon pouvait citer des dizaines de personnes qui ne feraient pas le poids face à elle et Jeor le savait bien mais il ne dit rien, le laissant continuer.

-Dans ce royaume les gens sont libres, elle a sa place ici si c'est son choix. Passer sa vie ici en jurant de protéger les autres n'est certainement pas un motif valable pour la tuer, ou même la bannir. Et, un acte de trahison est caractérisé par un ou plusieurs actes qui transgressent un code, une loi ou un règlement. Or il n'est inscrit nul part qu'une femme ne peut exercer un poste dans la garde du nuit.

Merci à Sam pour ce magnifique argument, soulevé après une relecture intensive des règles à Château-Noir. Son ami se sentait plus concerné par cette histoire qu'il n'y paraissait finalement.

-C'est sous-entendu, précisa le vieil homme en haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien il semblerait que je sois très mauvais avec les sous-entendus, conclu Jon.

Est-ce qu'il avait compris que le plus jeune se fichait de lui ? Sans doute. Pourtant il ne dit rien, se contentant de soupirer avant de se redresser dans son siège, dardant un regard entendu sur lui.

-Bien, merci pour tes réponses Snow. Tu peux y aller, j'en ai finit avec toi. Mais par pitié ne rentre pas dans le jeu de ton collègue, on est d'accord ?

Jon hocha la tête mais ne promis rien. Si Dany lui tendait une perche avec son sourire perfide, nul doute qu'il la saisirait, juste pour pouvoir lui coller son poing dans la figure une fois dans sa vie.

Sam n'avait suite cela pas cessé de lui rabâcher combien il était chanceux de ne pas s'être fait punir pour son escapade nocturne avant que Mary n'intervienne, un sourcil haussé, en précisant que tout le monde sortait de Château-Noir malgré les interdictions et que personne n'était réprimandé pour cela dans la mesure où les gens revenaient avant l'aube.

Jon avait rit devant l'air indigné de son ami, et avait presque- presque, faut pas abuser non plus -obtenu un semblant de remerciement de la part de Mary pour avoir défendu sa cause, même si elle n'en avait nul besoin vu que Jeor Mormont était déjà de son côté.

Et puis la vie, aussi monotone et ennuyeuse soit elle, avait reprit son cours. Et avec elle, les entraînements épuisants de Alliser Thorne, comme celui qu'il vivait en ce moment même.

Physiquement pour Jon ça allait, mais c'était bien l'un des seuls. Et voir le vieil homme s'acharner comme un fou sur des garçons qui, au lieu de s'améliorer ne faisait que régresser, ne faisait certainement pas partie des moments que Jon pouvait décrire comme étant plaisants. Alors que Pyp se faisait désarmer par Grenn, Thorne explosa, le saisissant par le col avant de l'envoyer à terre, lui crachant à la figure des insultes et des sermons bien trop fleuris. Il attira ainsi en quelque dixièmes de secondes l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la cour. Le discours moralisateur aux mots trop durs et au ton trop sec de Thorne se prolongea, Pyp n'osant pas se relever. Jon fut devancé avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ça va c'est bon on a compris, il est nul, il doit plus s'entraîner, on connaît la chanson, intervint Mary en poussant Thorne, laissant à Grenn le champs libre pour aider son ami.

-Votre intervention est très mal placée, gronda Thorne.

-Votre comportement l'est bien plus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un jeunot pour savoir comment traiter les membres de mon groupe !

-Des recrues Thorne, ce sont des recrues, pas des membres de la garde de nuit. Pas encore. Et si ça vous est égal sachez que ça fait au contraire toute la différence. Parce tant qu'ils ne sont pas dans nos rangs, tant qu'ils n'ont pas prononcés leurs vœux, ils restent des civils. Les mêmes civils que vous et moi et tout les autres vrais membres de la garde nous sommes jurés de protéger. Et on ne protège pas quelqu'un en lui hurlant dessus tant qu'il est au sol, désarmé, après l'avoir fait se battre avec quelqu'un qui a le double de son niveau ! Si vous pensez le contraire alors il va falloir en parler à quelqu'un de spécialisé parce qu'à ce niveau là faut se faire soigner.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un leur donne un véritable aperçu de ce que sera leur vie une fois leurs vœux prononcés. Les bercer d'illusions et de gentillesses comme vous le faites ne fera pas d'eux des hommes.

-Ho vous inquiétez pas

, ils ont su à quoi s'attendre à l'instant même où ils ont vu votre tête pour la première fois. Répliqua Mary, provoquant la toux soudaine- qui ressemblait grandement à un rire -de nombres de recrues, dont Grenn et Pyp, alors que Jon souriait et que Sam semblait plus blême que jamais.

-Surveillez vos paroles James Colnes, grinça Thorne, vous parlez à un membre supérieur.

-Supérieur ? Je ne vois personne ici qui soit supérieur aux autres. Plus vieux oui, mais supérieur pas du tout.

-Vous avez la langue bien pendue visiblement, serez-vous aussi bavard une fois qu'elle sera coupée ? Siffla Alliser, le regard noir.

Dany s'avança, la main sur la garde de son épée, près à dégainer, son regard brillant de colère fixé sur Thorne. Mary lui fit un signe de la main et il s'arrêta, il interviendrait seulement si elle le lui disait, ou si la situation dégénérait, au choix. Thorne ricana.

-Comme c'est charmant, le bon chien qui obéit à son maître. Il a besoin de vous pour savoir quand se laver ou manger aussi ?

-Après avoir presque martyrisé des recrues, vous menacez, puis insultez des officiers de la garde, de mieux en mieux dites-moi, cracha Mary. Vous avez raison j'aime bien parler, et mieux encore je n'ai pas peur de parler, que ce soit devant vous, ou devant le commandant par exemple. Et vous ? Est-ce votre cas ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui direz vous, quand vous devrez justifier devant lui vos méthodes d'éducation ? Je suis plus que curieux de le savoir, pas vous ?

 _Si la rage avait un visage,_ songea Jon, _ce serait sans nul doute celui de Thorne en ce moment..._

-Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Raisonna t-elle en souriant. Nul ici ne souhaite ce genre de choses ici, moi compris. Donc le mieux serait sans doute que tout le monde se taise et parte se calmer, le temps d'entraînement est passé il me semble.

Ces derniers mots firent réagir les recrues qui, absorbés comme ils étaient dans la conversation, n'avaient pas remarqué la fin de séance. Ils commencèrent donc à partir par petits groupes, surveillants du coin de l'œil si le débat houleux ne repartait pas de plus belle. Alliser Thorne grogna en foudroyant Mary du regard avant de la bousculer pour partir à grands pas. Dany cracha sa haine au sol après le passage du vieil homme.

Jon se demanda un instant si Thorne se serait laissé malmener ainsi s'il avait su la véritable identité de James Colnes. Probablement pas. Il comprit alors mieux l'intérêt d'un tel subterfuge. Sa présence en elle même ne serait pas un réel problème tant qu'elle aurait la protection du commandant Mormont. Son autorité en revanche se verrait fortement affectée.

Mary soupira lorsque, enfin, ils furent les seuls restés dans la cour, tout les autres étant partis manger.

-C'était génial, commenta Grenn, Pyp hochant vivement la tête.

-C'était du vent, grogna Mary, des paroles vides, effacées dès lors qu'elles ont été prononcées.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Sam.

-Théoriquement l'attitude de ce vieux machin est inadmissible et inadaptée, le problème c'est qu'en principe il n'est pas en faute tant que vous ne souffrez pas de blessures graves. Ou que vous ne soyez mort.

-Donc il ne va rien lui arriver, rien ne va changer tant qu'il ne sera pas aller encore plus loin avec nous ? S'indigna Pyp.

-Tu es plus doué avec ta tête qu'avec une arme toi non ? Releva Mary en pinçant les lèvres.

Pyp se contenta de sourire presque tristement en haussant les épaules, penaud. Mary fronça les sourcils, songeuse.

-Et tu ne peux pas demander à nous entraîner à sa place ? Intervint Grenn avec un sourire.

-Tu veux un palais avec ça ? Railla la jeune femme. C'est votre entraîneur attitré, les fois où je vous prend c'est exceptionnel.

-Mais c'est un trou du cul ce mec !

-Encore s'il n'y avait que lui sur terre ça irait, soupira t-elle, mais il se trouve qu'il y en a des centaines de millier comme lui, et on ne peut pas tous les exterminer sous prétexte qu'ils sont...

-Cons ?

-Chiants ? Emmerdants ?

-..spéciaux, tempéra Mary en s'empêchant de sourire. On va dire spéciaux.

-Je préférais cons, marmonna Pyp.

-Moi aussi, acquiesça son ami.

-Quoi qu'il en soit la fête est maintenant terminée, donc ouste, du balais !

Ils obéirent tous à la jeune femme sauf Dany, qui restait sans surprise à ses côtés, et Jon qui fut arrêté par Mary.

-T'es pas bien bavard toi aujourd'hui.

-J'observe. Répondit-il simplement.

-Tu observes ? Et alors c'est comment ?

-J'avoue que voir Alliser Thorne s'en aller la queue entre les jambes après s'être fait fermer le clapet est quelque chose d'assez plaisant.

-Contente que ça t'ai plu, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de faire ça à chaque fois, répliqua t-elle amusée en utilisant naturellement le féminin.

-Une ou deux fois devraient suffire pour qu'on prenne des notes, assura Jon, faisant pouffer la jeune femme et récoltant ainsi un regard noir de Dany.

-James !

La voix du Commandant provoqua une surprise générale alors qu'ils sursautaient dans un bel ensemble. Posté à l'étage, il foudroya Mary du regard avant de rentrer dans son bureau. Le message était clair.

-Bon bah sa y est, mon heure est venue, déclara t-elle dramatiquement.

-Grande gueule, grandes emmerdes, ricana Dany.

-Ho la ferme. Jon, je te dis donc adieu.

-Bonne chance à toi, plaisanta t-il, hautement amusé.

-Merci, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin, marmonna t-elle avant de partir.

Dany lui lança un dernier regard avant de partir à la suite de Mary, dans le but évident de l'accompagner.

 _Exactement comme un chien, tout juste ce que disait Thorne._ S'amusa Jon.

* * *

Mary se fit sermonner comme jamais elle ne l'avait été en deux ans de service. Elle eut même jusqu'à l'impression de retomber en enfance, alors que son oncle lui ordonnait de ne pas jouer avec des armes. S'il avait pu la voir en ce moment, il se serait sans doute étouffé avec sa propre salive en voyant ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle qui chantait et courrait après un prince charmant qui jamais ne vint. Quelle idiote elle faisait...

Ses réflexions intérieures n'échappèrent pas au vieil ours qui reprit de plus belle, la faisant doucement grimacer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?/ Cette attitude est _parfaitement_ stupide et puérile !/ Je m'attendais à mieux./ Je ne t'ai pas accepté ici pour que tu agisses de la sorte !/ Moi qui pensais voir une personne _intelligente_../ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans '' n'attire pas trop l'attention sur toi'' ?

Tant d'attention, elle n'en demandait pas tant, en fait elle n'en demandait même pas du tout. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Thorne était un trou du cul après tout, si ?

Jeor inspira, expira, l'observa, et répéta ainsi pendant plus d'une minute, la colère dans son regard remplacée par une profonde fatigue.

-Je ne veux plus de scène comme celle-ci, c'est clair ?

-Oui.

-Ce n'est ni ton rôle, ni ton droit d'interférer comme tu l'as fait.

-Oui.

-Il est de ton devoir de détenir une attitude irréprochable, encore plus que les autres.

-Oui.

-Va donc en enfer avec tes ''oui''. Grommela t-il, j'en veux pas de tes ''oui'', je veux que tu me certifie, droit dans les yeux, que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'un événement de ce genre survient.

-Pourquoi tant de violence et de vulgarité ? Murmura tout bas la jeune femme.

-Mary.

-Je jure, mon très cher commandant que jamais plus je n'oserais lever la voix devant Alliser Thorne, et ce même si je sais que j'ai raison et qu'il le mérite. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Va, et par pitié fait toi toute petite pour une fois...

-Oui.

Elle se retint de rire alors que le vieil homme la foudroyait du regard. Elle quitta la pièce et ne fut pas bien surprise en tombant sur Dany, qui avait du attendre ici tout du long.

-Alors ? Demanda t-il.

-Je suis parfaitement intelligente, sourit-elle en commençant à marcher, suivie par le blond qui ricana.

-Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit.

-Eh bien, pas exactement mais ça revient au même, non ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de la jeune femme dans un silence de plomb, que Mary rompit au bout de quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi une mine si sombre ?

-Pour rien.

-Recommence, en étant un peu plus convainquant si possible, railla la brune alors que son ami soupirait.

-Je me disais juste que c'était la première fois que quelque chose comme ça se produit.

-Comme ça quoi ?

-Toi, défendant quelqu'un contre Thorne alors qu'en temps normal tu te contente de le maudire à voix basse. Expliqua Dany en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il est allé trop loin, c'est pas de ma faute.

-Et bizarrement c'est pile quand il s'agit des amis de l'autre, grimaça t-il.

-Nous y voilà, soupira Mary en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne peux nier que c'est étrange, tu ne bouges pas le petit doigt avec les autres mais quand c'est lui c'est une autre histoire.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui était à terre il me semble, il n'est même pas intervenu ce qui rend ta plainte encore plus stupide et déplacée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

-Je ne me plaint pas.

-Non tu es jaloux, grande différence que voilà.

Dany toussa bruyamment avant de la foudroyer du regard.

-Jaloux, et de quoi je te pris ?

-De Jon bien sûr, répondit t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tu es jaloux de Jon, tout le monde le sait, tout le monde le voit, tout le monde en parle, moi comprise d'ailleurs. Et je suis sans doute la seule à savoir pourquoi.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi serais-je jaloux de ce type ?

-Parce que contrairement à toi, il a apprit qui j'étais par ses propres moyens, et je l'ai accepté, ce qui ne signifie absolument pas que je le protège ou je ne sais quelle connerie du même genre puisque la seule personne que je protège c'est moi-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu enrages parce que toi tu l'a su par le Lord commandant, qui t'avait chargé de me surveiller, ce qui a conduit à plus de méfiance de ma part. Bref, peu importe puisque aujourd'hui c'est en toi que je place ma confiance, pas en Jon.

-Jon hein ? Avant c'était Snow il me semble, grogna Dany d'une voix bourrue.

-Bon sang tu vas analyser la façon dont je parle maintenant ? Comme si me suivre partout ne suffisait pas..

-Tu l'a dit il y a quelques secondes, mon rôle c'est de te surveiller.

-Crois moi tu le fais bien, il n'y a pas un endroit où je puisse aller sans que tu n'y sois, trancha Mary avec exaspération.

-C'est un reproche ?

-Une constatation. Mais ça pourrait devenir un reproche si tu ne cesses pas de te comporter comme un cul ! S'exclama t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant sa porte.

-Tu sais quels sont mes sentiments pour toi, murmura Dany, une douleur dans les yeux qu'elle ignora.

-Et tu sais quels sont les miens Dany, tu sais aussi où nous sommes, et qui nous sommes devenus après être venus ici. Les sentiments dont tu parles n'ont clairement pas leur place ici et tu le sais également.

-Tu l'aimes encore.

-Pardon ?

-Même après sa mort, tu continue à l'aimer. Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais il devait être formidable pour que tu tiennes autant à lui, toi qui sembles pourtant te foutre royalement des autres...

-Ferme ta gueule, ferme ta putain de gueule, siffla Mary en serrant les poings, le fixant comme si son regard pouvait le tuer. Tu ne l'a effectivement pas connu, alors parle pas de lui, sauf si tu veux que je te casse la gueule.

-Ça a le mérite d'être clair, répliqua Dany, le visage clairement dégoûté. Au moins c'est clair...

Il se tourna et partit d'un pas rapide, le regard haineux de Mary fixé sur lui. Elle entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, se retenant de hurler pour évacuer sa rage. Elle se calma doucement et se laissa glisser contre la porte, lasse et fatiguée. Elle saisit le poignard à sa ceinture et l'observa, passant son doigt sur l'écriture la plus récente du manche, laissée par ses propres soins. Un nom. Un homme. Une vie. Envolée, à jamais, et par sa faute. Elle ferma les yeux et serra l'arme contre elle, contre son cœur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour -ou bonsoir-!**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant, écrit avec une certaine appréhension. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai eu aucun retour sur le précédent... J'étais un peu déçue bien sûr, et j'espère donc que celui-ci aura plus de succès! N'hésitez pas, vraiment, à écrire votre avis, c'est ce qui encourage l'auteur -donc moi- à continuer et à persévérer.  
**

 **En tout cas, comme à chaque fois je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt!**

* * *

Pendant un temps il avait cru avoir mal entendu. Il songeait à une erreur, une faute stupide et anodine qui serait réglée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Intendant. Lui, intendant. Du Lord Commandant oui c'est vrai, mais intendant tout de même. Jon n'en revenait pas, le soir même il prononcerait ces vœux et deviendrait enfin un membre de la garde, pour être intendant. Il était venu ici pour accompagner son oncle en terrain ennemi, se battre contre les sauvageons et protéger le royaume étaient ses objectifs, jamais il n'avait ne serais-ce que songé à servir le vieil ours dans le moindre de ses désirs et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Avec ses capacités, que ne pouvait-il pas faire de plus que Grenn, qui lui avait été assigné aux patrouilleurs ? Il avait fallu les efforts combinés de ses trois amis pour le calmer et tenter de lui faire voir les bons côtés de cette ignoble et atroce fut finalement Sam qui exposa le meilleur argument.

-Jon, le Lord Commandant te veux à ses côtés. Toi, pas un autre. A ton avis pourquoi ? Certes tu verseras son vin, tu referas son lit c'est vrai, tu nettoieras sans doute ses vêtements, mais bon sang Jon tu seras avec lui à chaque instant ! Ne vois-tu pas les avantages et privilèges qui vont t'être accordés ? Tu vas tout apprendre de lui, de son poste, pour pouvoir sans doute un jour lui succéder, penses-tu que tu aurais pu avoir meilleur poste ?

 _Oui, patrouilleur, comme l'est mon oncle..._

Par respect pour l'enthousiasme de son ami, Jon avait préféré se taire, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait digéré la situation. Au contraire, il était encore plus amer en sachant qu'il aurait du se retrouver honoré. Il quitta ses amis pour rentrer dans la grande salle. Jon se dirigea immédiatement vers Mary qui, absorbée par le contenu de son assiette, arborait une nouvelle fois cet air maussade qui ne la quittait pas depuis quelques jours. Elle lui jeta à peine un regard lorsqu'il s'avachit à ses côtés sans rien avoir prit à manger.

-Intendant.

-Excuse moi ?

-Moi.

-Tu comptes faire une phrase complète à un moment ou non ? Railla Mary sans même le regarder.

-J'ai été assigné à l'intendance de Mormont.

-Hourra, félicitation à toi.

-Très convainquant.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, marmonna Jon en piquant un bout de pain à son amie qui le foudroya du regard, je devais partir de l'autre côté du mur, retrouver mon oncle et vivre au rythme du danger, être au combat contre les sauvageons, pas passer ma vie le cul vissé sur une chaise à superviser les autres.

-Tu as fini ?

-Je t'en prie.

-Te plaindre et te lamenter comme un gosse qui pique sa crise changera rien, alors par pitié arrête. Ensuite, comment peut tu vouloir tant que ça partir au delà du mur alors que tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'y passe. C'est pas une aventure toute rose où le grand et magnifique héros s'en sort miraculeusement à la fin, c'est pas parce que tu vas mettre un pied là-bas que Benjen Stark va revenir comme un fleur un beau matin. Tu as une place de choix comparé à d'autre, profites-en et laisse mon pain tranquille , pesta Mary en assenant une tape sur le dos de sa main.

-Mauvais jour ?

-Absolument pas.

-Qu'est ce que sa doit être quand c'est le cas, déclara Jon d'un ton léger tout en s'emparant d'un nouveau morceau de pain.

Mary planta sa fourchette avec rage dans son pain, n'évitant la main du jeune homme que de quelques centimètres.

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir crois moi, grogna t-elle, alors laisse ce pain à sa place, si tu en veux va en chercher !

-Mais tu ne le manges même pas, s'indigna le brun.

-Je le mangerais si tu m'en laissais le temps...

Jon observa la jeune femme qui semblait avoir des comptes à régler. Elle aurait presque pu lui faire peur si son ennemi actuel- qu'elle foudroyait du regard -n'était pas une patate récalcitrante qui paraissait ne pas vouloir venir.

-Donc ?

-Donc quoi ?

-Pourquoi une telle agressivité ? Demanda Jon ;

-Ça ne te concerne en rien.

-Je le saurais.

-Bonne chance alors.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'emparer du morceau de pain que Mary n'avait toujours pas mangé, ignorant magnifiquement le regard noir qui lui était adressé. Jon commença à se lever aussitôt que Dany entra dans la pièce, il n'avait nul besoin de supporter son attitude aujourd'hui. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'au lieu de poser son divin séant près de Mary le blond partit s'asseoir bien à l'opposé, sans oublier de leur lancer un regard noir. Pas à Jon, mais à eux deux.

Depuis quand la haine de Dany s'étendait au personnes présentes près de lui -particulièrement quand la personne en question est Mary- ?

Il se rassit aussitôt, comprenant plus ou moins le comportement de la jeune femme.

-Dit, comment ça va avec Dany ?

-Dit, comment ça va avec Benjen ? Rétorqua aussitôt Mary.

-D'accord, j'ai saisi le message.

Elle soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, la colère dans son regard fut remplacée par un profond agacement et, si on regardait bien, par une certaine tristesse.

-On a eu un petit accrochage lui et moi il y a quelques jours. Après l'histoire avec Thorne en fait...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il a dit certaines choses, moi aussi, des choses qui auraient dû rester dans nos têtes sans jamais sortir. J'en viens même à regretter certaines choses que je lui ai confié par le passé, et qui sont ressorties, plus amères et dangereuses que jamais..

-Si tu lui a dit, c'est que tu lui faisais suffisamment confiance pour partager ça avec lui. Et lui, bien qu'il soit une tête de cul à mes yeux, il tient à toi et te fait confiance de manière réciproque.

-Je sais.

-Il t'aime, déclara Jon.

-Je sais.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, silencieux, avant que Mary ne détourne le regard, son air maussade envolé.

-Assez parlé de Dany et moi, j'ai des choses à faire donc je pense pas te revoir avant ce soir, si bien sûr tu prononces tes vœux...

-A ce soir alors, sourit Jon.

Elle sourit à son tour avant de se détourner pour partir. Jon resta assit un long moment, observant Dany qui plaisantait avec quelques frères. Il prononcerait ses vœux ce soir, il resterait ici, ne serait-ce que pour en apprendre plus sur le blond et, surtout, sur Mary.

* * *

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la foret de l'autre côté du mur, Sam à ses côtés, Jon se sentait étrangement bien, entouré comme il l'était par la présence de ses dieux, les anciens, les dieux du Nord. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant l'un des arbre-coeur, symbole même du regard protecteur venu des cieux, sous l'œil attentif du Lord Commandant et des quelques autres membres les accompagnants. Les mots qu'ils prononcèrent d'une même voix les lièrent alors à la garde de nuit, à leur nouvelle vie.

 _« Oyez mes paroles et soyez témoins de mon serment. La nuit se regroupe, et voici que débute ma garde. Jusqu'à ma mort, je la monterai. Je ne prendrai femme, ne tiendrai terres, n'engendrerai. Je ne porterai de couronne, n'acquerrai de gloire. Je vivrai et mourrai à mon poste. Je suis l'épée dans les ténèbres. Je suis le veilleur au rempart. Je suis le feu qui flambe contre le froid, la lumière qui rallume l'aube, le cor qui secoue les dormeurs, le bouclier protecteur des royaumes humains. Je voue mon existence et mon honneur à la Garde de Nuit, je les lui voue pour cette nuit-ci comme pour toutes les nuits à venir. »_

Ils s'étaient agenouillés enfants, ils se relevèrent hommes, et furent acclamés comme tels par leurs nouveaux frères. Félicitations et étreintes s'enchaînaient lorsque, émergeant de la forêt s'approcha Fantôme, tenant dans sa gueule ce qui provoqua des exclamations de surprise et de stupeur chez chacun d'entre eux. Et pour cause, il tenait une main.

Personne ne bougea au départ, puis l'un s'avança, se dirigeant dans la direction dont Fantôme venait, bien vite suivit par tout les autres. Si la surprise les avaient prit à la vue du membres, ce ne fut rien à côté de ce qu'ils ressentirent en découvrant pas un mais deux cadavres, deux patrouilleurs, des hommes partis avec son oncle plusieurs mois auparavant...

Alors que les cadavres étaient inspectés dans la cour déserte de Chateau-Noir, Jon écoutait à peine, les yeux rivés sur la preuve indéniable que quelque chose était arrivé. Il voyait son oncle à la place de Jafer Flowers, dont la main était à présent près de mestre Aemon, flottant dans un bocal tandis que le vieil homme réfléchissait.

Il profita alors que chacun soit prit dans la conversation pour quitter discrètement le groupe, accompagné de Fantôme qui trottinait joyeusement à ses côtés. Il s'allongea dans son lit, pensif et inquiet malgré lui. Il resta ainsi une dizaine de minute avant que quelqu'un ne toque à la porte. Jon se redressa tandis que Mary rentrait dans la pièce.

-Hé, on avait dit qu'on se verrait, donc me voilà, Commença la jeune femme en caressant le loup qui était venu se blottir contre elle. Comment ça va ?

-Ça peut aller.

-Malgré cette histoire de cadavres ?

-Comment peux-tu être au courant si rapidement ?

-Je vois tout, j'entends tout, je sais tout.

-Et tu espionnes les gens.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ça aide, Ricana Mary.

Jon secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de se rallonger, laissant Mary jouer avec Fantôme.

-J'ai vu les corps, Reprit-elle sans le regarder, c'était pas des mauvais gars...

-Tu meurs d'envie de le dire, vas-y ne te gêne pas, Coupa Jon brusquement.

-Dire quoi ?

-Ce que tu penses si fort que j'arrive à l'entendre.

-Si tu l'entend, je n'ai aucune raison de le dire.

Jon soupira longuement, passant ses mains sur son visage. La jeune femme souffla doucement avant de s'adoucir.

-Ils étaient avec ton oncle.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, rétorqua Jon d'une voix dure, ce n'est pas parce que deux des hommes partis avec lui sont morts qu'il en est de même pour les autres. Il est leur chef, il est expérimenté...

-Je suis ici depuis deux ans, et ces deux hommes étaient patrouilleurs bien avant que je n'arrive à Chateau-Noir, ils n'étaient pas assez expérimentés pour toi ? Railla Mary.

-Moins que lui, répliqua t-il. Et il a plus de valeur aux yeux des sauvageons...

-Un homme est un homme.

-...peut-être l'auront-ils fait prisonnier.

-Peut-être.

Jon inspira longuement avant de continuer.

-Peut-être qu'il est mort.

-Peut-être.

Il y eu un long silence pesant alors que leur raison les poussait inexorablement vers la seconde option.

-La seule chose dont on soit sûr aujourd'hui, reprit Mary, c'est que tu es un membre de la Garde de Nuit maintenant. Tu ne peux plus prendre n'importe quelle décision en fonction de ta propre personne à présent. Tu l'a juré devant les anciens dieux.

-Tu suis les anciens dieux toi aussi ?

-Je ne suis aucun dieu, sourit-elle, j'ai prononcé mes vœux devant les sept comme tout les autres mais je n'ai aucune affinité avec eux. Ou avec les tiens.

-Tu n'as jamais prié ?

-Si, une fois. J'étais seule et au plus bas alors je me suis tournée vers les dieux. Mais je n'ai pas précisé dans mes paroles si je m'adressai aux anciens, aux nouveaux ou à je ne sait quelle autre divinité encore... Je voulais juste qu'ils m'entendent et qu'ils m'aident. Souffla la brune, détachée.

-Et ils l'ont fait ? Demanda doucement Jon en la fixant.

-Eh bien, je suis là pour t'en parler alors je suppose que oui, plaisanta t-elle.

-C'est bien.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que sinon tu ne serais pas là pour m'en parler, expliqua t-il avec un sourire.

Elle rigola légèrement et l'observa un instant.

-Ta journée a été riche en émotions, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

-D'accord.

-Contente que tu sois toujours là.

-Moi aussi.

-Et puis tu vois, pas besoin d'être patrouilleur pour vivre des moments pleins de sensations, tu as tout de même trouvé deux cadavres dès ton premier jour de service...

-Mary, pour me reposer il faudrait que je sois dans une situation calme, et ta présence semble s'opposer littéralement à cette notion.

-Nan mais écoutez-le celui-là ! Pas la peine de tourner tes phrases dans une configuration compliquée, on sait que tu as été élevé dans un château, le message n'en est pas moins violent ! S'indigna Mary.

-Et comment sait-on que j'ai été élevé dans un château ?

-C'est grâce à cet air pimpant que tu sors parfois, tu sais l'air de dire '' ne me parlez pas, je suis supérieur et je ne peux vous adresser la parole''. Expliqua la brune en mimant l'air en question.

-Oui c'est totalement moi, ricana Jon.

-Tu vois, même toi tu le dis !

-Aller sors maintenant ! On se verra demain.

-Sauf si l'un de nous deux meurt pendant la nuit, ça semble courant et étrangement à la mode en ce moment..

-Dehors !

Mary évita le coussin lancé par Jon avant de quitter la pièce, son rire résonnant à travers le mur. Jon sourit, amusé, et s'apprêtait à se rallonger lorsque la jeune femme entra de nouveau. Elle lui lança quelque chose.

-Pour déstresser, lança t-elle toujours en plein fou rire avant de repartir.

Il ne put lui-même pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait. Cette folle lui avait offert du pain !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Je suis de retour pour ce cinquième chapitre, qui aura je l'avoue prit un peu plus de temps pour sortir. Pour ma défense, sachez qu'il est plus long!**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je précise que j'ai utilisé des passages du livre, puisqu'ils s'agissait de mes scènes préférées^^. Je pense que vous saurez sans difficulté de quelles parties du chapitre il s'agit.**

 **Je remercie RageAgaintsTheGhosts et VendettaPrimus pour leurs commentaires encourageants auxquels je répond maintenant:**

 ** **RageAgaintsTheGhosts:****

 ** **Tant mieux si le chapitre précédent t'a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ses écrits sont appréciés^^. Effectivement je veux rapprocher Jon et Mary petit à petit, il faudra du temps-beaucoup de temps-avant que leur relation n'évolue vers autre chose que l'amitié!**** ** **  
****

 ** ** **VendettaPrimus:****** ** ** **  
******

 ** ** **Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, qui m'a fait tellement plaisir! On a déjà un point en commun, Jon Snow, cet homme merveilleux dont nous sommes toutes dingues! Je suis heureuse que Mary te plaise, effectivement elle va être une bonne amie, mais pour plus... Il va falloir attendre un bon moment XD. Si tu aimes les longs chapitres, tu vas être ravie de celui-ci! N'hésites pas à me donner ton avis!******

 ** ** **Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est important pour moi!******

 ** ** **Sur ce, A bientôt et bonne lecture!******

* * *

-Aucun intérêt.

-C'est toi qui a demandé, répondit Jon en haussant un sourcil.

-Parce que je pensais que tu pourrais me parler de Barristan, gémit Mary, c'est bien le seul auquel je m'intéresse.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais il n'accompagnait pas le roi.

-C'est pourquoi je dis que ça n'a aucun intérêt !

-D'où vient cette admiration excessive pour cet homme d'ailleurs ?

Mary, allongée dans le lit de Jon, releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

-Je ne suis pas excessive...

-Rien qu'un peu. Railla Jon

-... Au contraire- poursuivit-elle en l'ignorant -ma réaction est tout à fait justifiée. Je veux dire, Ser Barristan est une légende vivante, il n'y a pas deux épéistes comme lui qui soit encore en vie, toute personne qui manie l'épée se doit de lui porter le respect qui lui est du ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Si ça peut te consoler, il y avait Jaime Lannister...

-Sérieusement ? Le régicide ?

-C'est un excellent épéiste, je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur et son absence d'honneur me révulse mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il a un talent certain pour le maniement des armes, tempéra le brun.

-Si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu seras gentil de ne plus le comparer à mon idole, grinça Mary tout en engloutissant une énième pomme de terre.

Ils faisaient ça depuis une semaine à peine. L'un d'entre eux piquait quelque chose en cuisine, avant de le ramener dans la chambre de l'autre. Au programme, deux membres respectables de la garde âgés de 19 ans chacun qui s'empiffraient tout en se racontant les dernier potins. De vrais commères. La première fois Jon avait émit l'hypothèse que voler de la nourriture n'était peut être pas la chose la plus respectable à faire, avant de se faire remballer par la jeune femme, pour qui ce n'était ''pas du vol mais une juste récompense pour leur travail accompli''. Et elle n'était pas à ça près après tout, que risquaient-ils donc pour avoir voler quelques restes dont personne ne veut tandis que sa présence même était un problème ? Quoi qu'il en soit Jon avait besoin de penser à n'importe quoi, sauf aux cadavres retrouvés le soir de son intégration. Les rumeurs étaient allées bon train, et si la majorité parlait d'une attaque de sauvageons, il n'était pas impossible d'entendre au détour d'un couloir des interrogations plus mystérieuses. Les gens parlaient de choses inconnues, formaient des spéculations parfois si élaborées qu'elles en devenaient ridicules, et alors que Jon ne pouvait qu'être exaspéré de tant de naïveté, son esprit lui travaillait sans relâche et faisait apparaître dans ses rêves des monstres affreux dont le corps glacé et les yeux rouges étaient tournés vers lui, sans bouger, attendant quelque chose qui jamais ne venait, devancé par le réveil soudain du jeune homme. Il n'en parlait pas de ces rêves là, parce qu'il était un homme adulte qui, loin de se laisser happer par des songes d'enfants, se devait de rester concentré sur la réalité, aussi cruelle soit-elle. Jon ignorait donc ses rêves et le visage de son oncle qui parfois apparaissait aux côtés de ces créatures, pour se concentrer sur ses tâches quotidiennes. Être l'intendant du Lord commandant était tout comme il l'avait imaginé, long et ennuyeux. Le seul point positif était qu'il pouvait savoir tout avant tout le monde, et cela même lorsque le vieil homme ne lui disait rien, Jon n'avait qu'à écouter pour comprendre. Le lendemain de cette soirée pourtant, il n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille, à peine était-il entré dans la pièce que déjà un sentiment d'inconfort le prenait aux tripes.

-Snow, sers-moi une coupe de vin et emplis-en une pour toi. Ordonna le vieil ours sans lever les yeux de la lettre qu'il lisait.

-Pour moi, messire ?

-Tu as bien entendu.

C'était ce ton, et ce regard, qui le glaça tout d'abord de l'intérieur. Nul ne pouvait manquer la compassion qui émanait de l'homme, et qui, Jon le savait, ne pouvait être que porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Nullement dupe qu'il repoussait ainsi l'échéance, Jon se mit à verser avec un excès de soin mais, la chose faite- et elle le fut bien trop tôt-, plus moyen de se dérober.

-Assieds-toi, mon garçon, commanda Mormont. Bois.

Jon demeura debout, faisant soupirer le plus vieux.

-Tu n'es pas sans ignorer la mort de Robert Baratheon, il me semble ?

-Non messire.

C'était Pyp qui l'en avait informé. Le roi, aussi robuste et fort qu'il était, avait succombé paraissait-il à une partie de chasse. La nouvelle n'aurait nullement ému Jon si son père et ses sœurs ne se trouvaient pas à Port Réal, dorénavant gouverné par le fils aîné du défunt, Joffrey, ce gosse arrogant et méprisable à souhait. Le brun n'avait osé jusque là poser des questions à ce sujet, craignant la réponse, mais la situation semblait visiblement se rappeler à lui de façon, semblait-il, plus que violente.

-C'est de mon père qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

-De ton père et du roi, grogna-t-il. Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est grave. Du diable si je m'attendais, à mon age, à jamais voir un nouveau roi, quand Robert était deux fois moins vieux que moi et fort comme un taureau...

-Je ne comprends pas, messire. Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père ?

-Je t'ai dit de t'asseoir, éructa Mormont. Et de boire, c'est un ordre Snow !

Jon prit un siège et trempa ses lèvres.

-Lord Eddard a été jeté en prison. On l'accuse de trahison. Il aurait comploté avec les frères de Robert pour écarter le prince Joffrey du trône.

-Non! S'emporta Jon. Cela ne se peut. Jamais Père ne trahirait le roi.

-Vrai ou faux, je n'ai pas à me prononcer. Ni toi.

-Mais c'est un mensonge !

Comment pouvaient-ils ? Accuser son père de traîtrise, étaient-ils tous devenus fous ? Eddard Stark était l'honneur incarné, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à briser ses engagements. Sauf pour lui, qui était un bâtard né d'une relation hors-mariage...

-Et maintenant ? On va l'exécuter ?

-Ça je l'ignore... Je compte envoyer une lettre. Dans le temps, j'ai connu certains des conseillers du roi : le vieux Pycelle, lord Stannis, Ser Barristan... De quelque crime que soit coupable ou innocent ton père, il est un grand seigneur. On doit lui accorde licence de prendre le noir pour se joindre à nous. Les dieux savent à quel point nous manquons d'hommes de sa trempe.

-Le roi daignera-t-il vous écouter, messire ?

-Un roitelet... Je veux croire qu'il écoutera sa mère. Si seulement le nain se trouvait près d'eux ! Il est l'oncle du gosse, et son séjour ici lui a permis de mesurer notre dénuement. Une catastrophe, qu'il soit prisonnier de madame ta mère.

-Lady Stark n'est pas ma mère ! Rappela-t-il vertement.

S'il arrivait malheur à lord Eddard, on pourrait autant le reprocher à Catelyn Tully qu'à Cersei Lannister.

-Et mes sœurs, messire ? Arya et Sansa ? Elles se trouvaient avec Père, sauriez-vous...

-Pycelle ne les mentionnent pas, mais il est impossible qu'on ne les traite pas avec égards. Je m'enquerrai d'elles dans ma lettre. Il soupira. Voilà qui nous tombe dessus au pire moment. Juste quand le royaume risque d'avoir le plus pressant besoin d'un roi à poigne.. Cela nous promet des jours sombres et des nuits glacées, toute ma carcasse m'en avertit... Et toi, garde-toi bien de faire une sottise, s'il te plaît.

 _Il s'agit quand même de mon père !_

-Ton devoir est ici, désormais, lui rappela son chef. Ton ancienne existence s'est achevée le jour où tu as pris la tenue noire. Ce qu'ils feront à Port Réal ne nous concerne nullement. Jon resta silencieux, et Mormont enchaîna, Tu peux t'en aller. Je n'aurai plus besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Demain, je compte que tu m'aideras à rédiger cette fichue lettre.

Jon quitta la pièce, amorphe, alors que dans sa tête résonnait les paroles du vieil homme.

 _Il s'agit de mon père, il s'agit de mes sœurs, et cela ne me concerne nullement ?_

Il supporta les regards, les murmures, et fut à peine apaisé pas ses amis, qui lui adressèrent des paroles si réconfortantes et gentilles que Jon les considéra pour la première fois depuis son arrivée comme ses propres frères. Autant que l'étaient Robb, Bran ou Rickon. Mais à peine ses pensées calmées que voici que venait la dernière personne que Jon voulait voir à cet instant.

-En voilà un spectacle rare, ricana Alliser Thorne, non seulement un bâtard mes amis, mais le bâtard d'un traître !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et Jon bondit, couteau en main, pour faire taire l'importun. Il n'en eu pas l'occasion cependant, alors que Sam, Pyp et Grenn l'immobilisaient et arrachaient l'arme de ses doigts. Thorne s'éloigna tandis qu'en parallèle le lord Commandant, que Jon n'avait même pas vu, s'approchait de lui, le regard déçu.

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, pas de sottises...

* * *

Mary avait enfin terminé l'entraînement, et se dirigeait à présent vers la grande salle. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour entendre les dernières nouvelles, qui, si elle prenait en compte l'attitude étrange des autres, devaient être des plus intéressantes. C'était du moins son objectif avant qu'elle ne se retrouve face à face à Dany, à quelques pas seulement de l'entrée.

-Dany. Salua-t-elle simplement.

-James.

Elle voulu passer sans un mot de plus mais le blond l'arrêta, hésitant.

-On va continuer encore longtemps comme ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Comme ?

-Comme deux inconnus.

-Mais on ne se connaît pas, assena Mary. Parce que dans le cas contraire certaines choses ne seraient pas sorties..

-Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Ce que j'ai dit à propos de Connor était déplacé j'en suis conscient. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler.

-Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une vulgaire crise d'enfant ! Cracha la brune.

-Je me suis énervé c'est vrai, parce que..

-Parce que tu n'aimes pas Jon.

-Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, corrigea fermement Dany, la faisant taire. Je tiens à toi Ok ? Tu es mon amie, et même si tu t'en fiche éperdument tu es en danger à chaque instant que tu passes ici ! Et voilà qu'en à peine deux jours, deux nouvelles personnes étaient au courant, des gens qu'on ne connaît pas.

-Je ne suis pas, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, suffisamment idiote pour accorder aveuglément ma confiance à quelqu'un ! Ils ne savent strictement rien de moi, et tant que je ne serais pas sûre que je peux leur parler de certaines choses, que toi d'ailleurs tu sais, alors la situation restera comme elle l'est présentement. Mais toi Dany, tu dois arrêter de croire que je suis sans défense.

-Tu es bien la dernière personne à avoir besoin d'une protection, acquiesça le blond. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse et je vais changer de comportement, ou je vais essayer..

-C'est la bonne chose à faire oui.

-Donc... Amis ? Tenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

-Amis, sourit Mary en saisissant sa main, qu'elle serra alors méchamment. Mais la prochaine fois que tu parles de...

-Ça n'arrivera pas, la coupa son ami, c'est juré.

Mary hocha la tête et lui sourit, avant de le laisser la prendre dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte. Ils étaient seuls, et elle lui devait bien sa, après tout elle n'avait pas un meilleur caractère que lui. C'est en entendant un bruit sourd qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils n'eurent qu'à se jeter un regard entendu pour se mettre d'accord et rentrer dans la salle d'un même ensemble. Mary fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils tombaient sur Jon, retenu dans ses mouvements et faisant face au lord Commandant, une lueur de haine et de rage dans les yeux. Mormont saisit alors le jeune homme par le bras et le fit sortir de la pièce. La brune s'approcha des trois amis de Jon, qui, encore abasourdis par la scène, étaient restés là sans bouger.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Dany s'approchait à son tour du groupe.

-Jon a attaqué Thorne, on l'en a empêché et le lord Commandant s'en est prit à Jon au lieu de ce vieux débris ! Expliqua Pyp tout bas, surveillant du coin de l'œil le dit débris.

-Attends, reprend depuis le début, intervint Mary, pourquoi Jon a-t-il attaqué Alliser ?

-Il l'a provoqué à propos de son père.

-Son père ?

-Il a été arrêté, précisa Sam. Alliser est venu et a insulté non seulement Jon mais aussi son père, alors il s'est énervé et l'a attaqué. Le Commandant Mormont vient de le consigner pour la nuit et a interdit les visites. James, il l'aurait tué si on n'était pas intervenu !

-Et pour une fois je ne peux que le soutenir, cet homme est une véritable plaie, commenta Dany en toisant de loin le vieil homme.

-Toute plaie qu'il soit, il ferait mieux de ne pas oublier que derrière son assurance et son sourire narquois il n'est qu'un homme. Répliqua Mary froidement. Et que tôt ou tard, chaque homme en ce monde récolte ce qu'il sème.

* * *

Mary toqua un coup avant d'entrer, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Jon leva la tête, avant de la laisser retomber sur le matelas.

-Salut, commença-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Les visites sont interdites.

-Ho Jon, petit garçon innocent et naïf que tu es, les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes ! Sinon ni toi ni moi ne serions là en ce moment, plaisanta Mary.

-Si tu le dis.

-D'accord je vois l'ambiance.

-C'est injuste Mary, mon père n'a rien fait, il ne mérite pas ça ! Et ce gamin qui se prend pour un roi, un petit con arrogant voilà ce qu'il est ! Déjà à Winterfell il se comportait comme une espèce d'entité divine à qui tout doit être donné, il traitait Robb comme un chien et profitait de l'innocence de Sansa ! Je vais l'envoyer retrouver son père, histoire qu'il lui enseigne l'humilité en enfer !

-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, sauf si tu désires l'accompagner bien sûr.

-Il n'a pas sa place sur un trône, encore moins quand le royaume a gouverner est aussi grand et instable !

-Jon, ta place à toi elle est là, c'est la seule chose dont on soit sûr aujourd'hui.

-Ça et le fait que mon père est actuellement dans une cellule !

Mary resta silencieuse, laissant Jon pester dans le vent.

-Tu ne ferais rien toi, si c'était ton père dans cette situation ? Reprit le brun.

-Mon père ça fait un moment qu'il mange les fleurs par la racine..

-Mais s'il était vivant, tu ferais quoi ?

-Jon, la relation que j'ai eu avec mon père est très différente de celle que tu as avec le tien, et pas dans le bon sens.

-Donc tu ne ferais rien. Asséna Jon avec violence.

-Je laisserais la justice faire son travail.

-Quelle justice ? Celle qui a fait que mon père se retrouve maintenant en prison, à croupir comme un rat ? Enragea le brun. C'est cruel Mary, tu es cruelle.

-La vie est cruelle Jon, l'injustice est partout à chaque instant, sinon pourquoi serions-nous là à nous geler le cul tandis que de gros égoïstes riches et plein de gras mangent comme quatre, engloutissent des litres de bière et prennent du bon temps chez les putes ? Le temps nous prend ceux qu'on aime et ne nous les rend pas ! Tu vas perdre des gens que tu aimes un jour, tu les regretteras, tu les pleureras et tu passeras au dessus de ça, ou alors tu te vautreras seul dans le néant sans que personne ne puisse t'aider. On ne peut pas passer sa vie à chercher les morts, on doit la passer à éviter de les rejoindre !

-Sort. Vas-t-en.

Mary resta un instant hébétée par le ton froid du brun, avant de se reprendre. Elle recula et, la main sur la poignée, ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter une dernière chose.

-Ton père est en prison. Il va vivre, ou mourir. Peut importe au fond, parce qu'au final, tu seras bien le seul à savoir ce que tu dois faire. Personne ne prendra cette décision à ta place, pas même moi.

Jon fut seul avec Fantôme, et loin de lui faire du bien, cette solitude rajoutait presque un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules. Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez. Il dut s'endormir contre son gré puisqu'en ouvrant les yeux, la chandelle s'était consumée, il était tout engourdit, et Fantôme, auparavant calme au pied du lit, grattait à présent la porte en grognant. Jon se leva doucement, les sourcils froncés.

-Fantôme ?

Le loup s'éloigna de la porte dont le bois était à présent profondément entaillé, laissant passer son maître . Jon frissonna, il faisait bien plus froid que d'ordinaire, et il songea un instant aux monstres de ses rêves avant de se reprendre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, laissant passer Fantôme qui trottina alors, sans attendre Jon qui commença à le suivre. Il n'avait pas son épée, elle lui avait été confisquée, et il se sentait plus vulnérable qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Suivant son animal, Jon ne tarda pas à comprendre où il l'emmenait, ils suivaient le chemin de l'appartement du lord Commandant. En entrant, Jon haleta, sous ses yeux Othor, dont le cadavre avait été retrouvé une semaine avant, et qui à présent le fixait de ses yeux bleus, si bleus, un feu glacé ! Fantôme bondit, fit tomber l'homme -ou quoi qu'il soit-, renversa alors la table chargée de papiers et se démena contre la chose qui serrait à présent sa gorge. Jon attrapa son épée posée contre le mur et, sans même une quelconque peur, prit par son instinct seul, abattit son arme. Mais le bras tranché dégagea une odeur de mort si puissante que Jon manqua de dégobiller, surtout lorsque la main sectionnée ne cessait de se tortiller au sol. Fantôme, libéré de l'étreinte mortelle, rampa à l'écart, loin du cadavre qui était déjà prêt à se relever. Jon lui assena un coup violent au visage avant de sentir quelque chose s'agripper à sa cheville. Le dégoût et l'horreur pure s'emparèrent de lui alors qu'il envoyait la main qui grimpait le long de sa jambe loin de lui. Sans se soucier de son bras amputé, ou du sang noir qui coulait de sa face sectionnée, la chose se releva, et Jon brandit son épée. Fantôme se jeta sur le bras à terre qui ne cessait de bouger, et y plantait ses dents avec force. Il frappa le cadavre à la gorge, sentit l'acier pénétrer profondément, avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui et ne l'envoi au loin, pile dans la table renversée. Jon n'avait plus son épée et n'eut pas le temps de hurler que sa gorge était serrée impitoyablement. L'air lui manquait, il griffait, frappait, mais se heurtait à une véritable statue de glace, incassable, imperturbable, imbattable... Le poids disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Fantôme ayant prit le relais. Il enfouit ses crocs dans les tripes du cadavre, les tira, les déchiqueta. Jon observa cette lutte un moment tout en regagnant l'air manqué, avant d'apercevoir Mormont, qui à moitié endormit, ne semblait pas comprendre quoi que ce soit. Jon se releva difficilement, vacilla et arracha de la main du Commandant la lanterne dont la flamme lécha sa paume et le fit hurler. Il tint bon et lança l'objet sur le monstre, hurlant à Fantôme qui le rejoignit rapidement, sentant le danger. Il poussa le vieil homme dans l'autre pièce, avant de s'y précipiter à son tour, tout en priant intérieurement.

 _Faites qu'il brûle, ô dieux, pitié, pitié, faites qu'il brûle !_

* * *

-Comment ça va, Snow?Demanda Lord Mormont, grincheux.

-Bien, messire, mentit Jon, et vous ?

-Comme un homme qu'un mort a tenté de tuer, se rembrunit l'homme. Tu n'as pas bonne mine, ta main ?

-En voie de guérison, mis à part les cicatrices je n'en garderai aucune séquelle affirme le mestre.

-Va pour les cicatrices, on porte constamment des gants au Mur.

Jon ne se souciait pas des cicatrices, mais de ce qui les avait causées. Il s'était battu avec un mort, le dire rendait les choses plus étranges et insensées encore. La seule fois où il avait pu dormir depuis l'incident, il avait été loin du repos. Ses rêves avaient repris, sauf qu'à présent son père se tenait aux côtés de ces monstres, et partageait leurs traits glacés et mortels.

-D'autres viendront Snow, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Mestre Aemon le confirme, et j'en suis persuadé, l'été s'achève, l'hiver vient, un comme nul en ce monde n'en a jamais vu.

L'hiver vient. La devise des Stark qu'il avait entendu encore et encore toute son enfance ne lui avait jamais semblé si menaçante, si réelle qu'en cet instant.

-Messire, l'on dit qu'un oiseau est arrivé hier soir..

-En effet. Et ?

-J'espérais des nouvelles de mon père..

-Si j'avais reçu des nouvelles de Lord Eddard, n'aurai-je pas envoyé quelqu'un te chercher ? Bâtard ou non tu es son fils, son sang. Cette lettre parlait de Ser Barristan, il a apparemment été renvoyé de la garde, et donner sa place à ce chien fou de Clegane. Il est rechercher comme traître à présent. Tout les bons hommes semblent être victimes d'une malédiction en ces temps.. Et un mioche occupe le Trône de Fer, grinça-t-il avec dégoût.

Rien sur ses sœurs, rien sur son père, et Robb qui avait convoqué ses bannerets. De cela le vieil homme ne lui avait pas dit un mot, c'était de Sam qu'il tenait l'information. Et il était plus qu'amer de savoir que son frère partait se battre tandis que lui était cloué ici par un serment dépassé et des principes qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il sortit de ses songes lorsque le vieil homme se leva.

-Messire ?

-Je voulais te donner quelque chose.

Il posa sur le bureau une épée et son fourreau. L'extrémité du pommeau était cerné d'une tête de loup blanc aux yeux rouge, représentant Fantôme. La lame était plus grande que celles auxquelles il était habitué. Et lorsqu'il contempla l'acier, son souffle se coupa.

-C'est de l'acier valyrien, messire ! S'émerveilla le brun.

-Exact, elle appartenait à mon père, et à son père avant lui, et je l'avais transmise à mon fils quand je pris le noir. Mais il a couvert de honte la maison Mormont, au moins aura-t-il eu la décence de laisser l'épée avant de partir..

-C'est un grand honneur messire, mais...

-Épargne moi tes 'mais', garçon. Grogna-t-il. Sans ta bête et toi, je n'aurais pas les fesses calées sur ce siège, tu t'es bravement battu, tu mérites cette épée.

Jon hocha la tête, ravala ses protestations, et prit l'épée.

-A-t-elle un nom ?

-Elle en avait un jadis, Grand-Griffe.

-Cela lui va, les loups ont des griffes, tout comme les ours ;

-Bien, cela t'appartiens, mais cela ne signifie pas que ta couillonnade de l'autre jour est pardonnée ! Il s'agit d'une épée d'homme, j'attends de toi que tu te comportes comme tel.

-Bien sûr messire.

-Allez va maintenant !

Jon sortit, une pointe de fierté en lui de savoir cette arme à lui. Il entra dans la grande salle, où ses amis eurent vite fait de lui enlever l'épée des mains pour la contempler. Il les laissa faire, vaguement amusé, puis remarqua Mary assise au loin. Jon alla la rejoindre. Elle leva son verre vers lui, louant à sa façon ses actes, et il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour ne pas sourire comme un enfant bienheureux.

-Alors, toi qui voulais de trépignantes aventures, es-tu satisfait à présent ? Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas exactement le mot que j'aurais employé.

-Bien sûr que non. Belle épée, ils jouent bien avec, ricana-t-elle en observant Pyp et Grenn qui maniant l'épée dans tous les sens, laissaient résonner leurs rires dans la salle.

-Je ne la mérite pas, déclara Jon.

-Arrête, trop de modestie tue la modestie. Tu t'es battue avec la mort, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et tu l'a battu.

-Le feu l'a battu, James si tu avais vu cela tu n'en serais pas revenu.

-Pas besoin de le voir, l'idée même me rebute.

Jon ricana à son air dégoûté.

-Au fait, ça à l'air d'aller mieux avec Dany..

-C'est le cas, acquiesça Mary, c'est le cas.

Elle parut vouloir dire quelque chose, hésita quelques instants, et ouvrit finalement la bouche.

-Jon, je suis désolé pour l'autre soir. Je ne suis pas la gentille petite fille qui va te dire ce que tu veux entendre, mais je n'ai pas non plus à être la parfaite salope qui crache les pires horreurs au visage des autres. Et ce même si je pensais ce que j'ai dis..

-T'en fais pas pour ça, au moins toi tu es honnête.

-Oui c'est l'une de mes très nombreuses qualités, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Jon lui rendit son sourire, avant de songer aux mots du Lord Commandant.

-Au fait, tu savais que Ser Barristan avait été déclaré traître ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, il a été renvoyé de la Garde Royale...

-Bande de rapaces infantiles et inutiles qu'ils sont ! Tous, sans exception ! Barristan le Hardi était encore la meilleur chance qu'ils avaient de s'en sortir, mais là ils sont dans la merde et tu sais quoi ? Tant pis pour eux !

Il l'observa pester contre Port-Réal avec véhémence. Elle les maudissait tous, les uns après les autres, plantait sa fourchette dans sa nourriture comme s'il s'agissait du roi ou de sa mère, le regard haineux. Son admiration pour le chevalier était extrêmement amusante à ses yeux. Et elle l'avait bien compris ! C'est pourquoi il fut quelques instant après la cible de sa colère, qu'il tenta d'apaiser en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Bon, puisque les deux idiots là-bas n'ont visiblement pas l'intention de te rendre l'épée, il semble que je sois obligée d'aller la voir moi-même, sur ce !

Jon la regarda frapper l'arrière du crane de Grenn pour récupérer la lame à son tour, et la contempler, sous les exclamations d'indignation des deux garçons. Il se retourna lorsque quelqu'un prit place là où Mary était quelques instants plus tôt. Et Jon se tendit instinctivement lorsqu'il vit Dany, qui venait de commencer de manger, et qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de bouger.

-Relax, je suis pas là pour me battre, déclara le blond posément, je veux juste parler.

-Parler, avec moi ?

-Qui d'autre ?

Jon serra les poings. A peine arrivé et déjà si énervant.

-Je ne t'aime pas.

-Oui, ça parait assez évident, railla le brun avec venin.

-Et je ne te fais pas confiance. Mais elle, continua-t-il plus bas, elle a confiance en toi. Et j'ai confiance en elle. Donc je m'engage ici et maintenant à faire un effort. Pour elle.

-Quel effort ?

-Celui de te supporter déjà ce sera pas mal, et ensuite de ne pas me comporter comme si je voulais te mettre un pain à chaque instant, bien que ce soit le cas.

-Donc quoi, tu veux qu'on soit les meilleurs amis du monde ?

-Sûrement pas, quelle horreur, grimaça Dany, on ne va pas se balader bras dessus bras dessous comme de vieux amis en rigolant comme deux dindons. On va juste s'ignorer, et quand l'interaction sera inévitable on le fera dans une neutralité parfaite.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non.

-C'est encore plus terrifiant alors.

-On est d'accord oui ou non ?

-On l'est, accorda Jon en soupirant, épuisé par l'autre.

-Bien, mais garde quand même à l'esprit que si tu viens à faire quoi que ce soit à notre amie commune je te défonce la gueule.

-Ne l'oublie pas non plus de ton côté, rétorqua le brun.

-C'est noté.

Le silence prit place, gênant et pesant.

-Alors, on trinque à ce nouveau pacte de non-guerre ? Plaisanta Jon.

-Bien alors, commença Dany en levant son verre, à la vie, en espérant qu'elle tienne encore un peu face à la mort...


End file.
